thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
One Kind Cub
Summary When simba goesout to check on things in the pridelands, he finds an orphan cub, alone and very very frightend. he decideds to adopt her, but finds that his children don't get along with her, can this shy young cub become a part of their family? or will she end up alone again? characters Amara (debut) Mingo (debut0 Adasi (debut) Akua (debute) Lesedi (debut) Simba Nala Kiara Kion kopa Rafiki Fuli Beshte Ono Bunga Tifu zuri Mufasa (possibly) scar ( while rafiki tells amara about his story) Nuka Kovu vitani Zira story the thunder crashed loudly outside of pride rock, as the storm rolled on outside. Kion peered out worriedly, " that storm looks pretty bad..." he slowly remarked, worried about what could happen to the pridelands. "yeah" Kiara agreed, trotting up beside him, and taking a glance outside, " it cause a lot of trouble in the pridelands..." Kopa said, the teenaged cub coming over to look outside " i'll get the lion guard!" Kion told them, " we'll patrol the pridelands untill the storms over." Kion began to run out of pride rock, but was pulled back by his father, who lifted him away. " oh no you won't" he told the cub, " its to dangerous out there, i don't want you going out their." "but we're the lion guard!" Kion blurted out, not understanding why his father wou'dnt let him go, " we've sworn to protect the pridelands, no matter what the weather!" Simba looked sternly at the young cub, he wasn't about to let him go out there, even if he was with his friends, it was just to dangerous, what if their was a fire? or the outsiders ambushed them, and he coudnt use his roar in time? simba was always worried when kion went out with the guard, but the dangers of the storm made it ten times worse. "but simba," Nala said walking up from behind, " who will? we need someone to go out their and at least check some of the pridelands" Simba began to think, Nala was right, someone had to do it, but no one was going to convince him to let his son go out there. " i'll go." he anounced, he could tell when it was to bad weather to be out theire, he was afraid Kion would be to determined to patrol all of the pridelands. " i'll patrol the area near pride rock, tomorrow morning the lion guard will patrol the whole pridelands" "Okay..." kion grumbled, he wasn't happy about not going out their. Simba ran out into the storm, the wind blowing in his face, the rain had only begun a few minutes ago, but it was already pelting down hard o the ground. as simba neared where a tree had fallen, he thought about going back, it was very dangerous out there, and he couldnt see very far thanks to the rain. just as he was about to turn back, he noticed somthing, that tree hadn't been there the other day, it was newly fallen. it was black, and the leaves were no longer there, there must have been a fire, he squeezed underneeth the fallen tree. behind it was a cave, and what was inside it devetade him. four lions lay dead, two adults, a male and a female, and two female cubs, one was in her teens, the other looked a little younger than kiara, but still slightly older than kion. Simba felt like crying, he had never known any of these animals, but the thought of the pain they must have been through, and the age of the cubs, broke his soft heart. just as he turned to leave, there was a scuffle, a noise, he whipped round, the youngest cub, who had been snuggled against her parents, was now standing up, frightendly looking at the older lion. Simba couldn't belive she was alive, she had looked so lifless, and now, she was alone. " hello there," he said gently " whats your name?" The cub looked up at him, trying to smile, and quitley told him. " i, i 'm Amara" she whisperd shyly looking up at him. " what a beatifull name" he told her smilng, hoping to see some sort of reaction, but alas nothing she simply stared up at him in fear. " are you alright?" he asked her. " mmmhmm." she quitly said nodding her head, " but my parents arent, nithers my sister." she said this in a choked whisper, she was begginig to break into to tears, Simba new now for sure they were dead. " listen, your parents and sister, can't be there for you any more, so how abput i take you in, you clould come live with me and my family." the small cub looked up at him, bewilderd, she looked toward her family, then walked over to him, allowing her self to be picked up,and carried into the storm. but as they left, what noneof them saw, was a small opening in the cave, inwhich only a very small cub could fit through, and behind it, caved of, was a pool of water, and scrambelling out, ws a young cub... "dad should be back by now" kion half yelled to his family, " he was only supposed to patrol the area near pride rock! and he's not back yet!!" "Maybe he's just being held up?" kiara suggested, but kion only glared, " well, if theres trouble, he should have called the lion guard!!!!" he shouted "Kion!" Nala came through, glaring sternly at her son, " bed, for both of you!" "but.." kion began "NOW!" Nala boomed, cuasing all both cubs to race over to bed, where Nala joined them. a few minutes later simba arrived with Amara. Gallery Category:Fanfiction Category:Pages by HirePups&Collachdude!